One or more aspects of the invention generally relate to administering reward schemes, and more particularly, to methods sharing a reward scheme to another reward scheme.
Whether in marketing or organizational management, reward schemes may effectively enhance customer loyalty or employee productivity and compliance. Extensive reward schemes are mostly administered with the assistance of automatic information systems, such as reward point schemes of credit card companies or mileage schemes of airlines.
For more prior art about using computer systems to administer reward schemes, refer to EP 1050835, U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,216, U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0243465, and U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0036001, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.